haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Rika Shiguma
Character Overview Rika Shiguma (志熊 理科 Shiguma Rika) is a supporting character from the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Light Novel series. A freshman and scientific genius whose presence at St. Chronica's Academy was designed to increase its prestige. She was saved by Kodaka when she fell unconscious during a disastrous lab experiment (she invented and released sleeping gas that works in few seconds), and begs to repay his kindness with sex. She joined the Neighbor's Club just to get closer to him. She is the fifth member of the club and the reason why Rika is unable to make friends is being isolated to her personal room in the school, being a natural loner like Yozora and also for being extremely perverted. Appearance Rika, as described by Kodaka, has a slightly childish, and at their first encounter, and beautiful face (to which Kodaka would say its a waste due to her pervetedness). She is shown wearing her trademark glasses and has black hair that is first shown to be tied into a pony tail for the first three volumes but she soon stopped wearing her glasses (which she said that it was fake and since her vision is perfect) and started changing her hairstyles frequently (to attract Kodaka's attention). She also changed her hair color to blonde in Volume 5 (using her new invention), but she quickly got back to her natural hair color in Volume 6. However, Rika's dress code tends to be the same, consisting of normal school uniform with a lab coat over it even at public. Rika once changed her clothes to a one-piece dress in volume 6 after being told that she always dressed weirdly. Rika also owns a yellow bikini but she would still wear her lab coat over it. Personality Although there are many adult themes in the series, Rika is considered to be the most sexually straight-forward member. This was clearly highlighted in her first appearance, when she described her attraction to rape Kodaka in the middle of a stunned class. She has a habit of inserting any sexual innuendo possible in her sentences, to the point where she finds it normal to convert any innocent thought into something perverted. True to her word, Rika is an avid fujoshi: she is a passionate consumer of Yaoi manga and magazines, is comically aroused by intercourse between mecha, and is delighted when Yukimura offers to have sex with Kodaka. Rika is proud of her pervertedness, as she says that she would be a boring person if people only thought of her as a genius girl. Rika also likes to speak in third person format to further show her eccentricity. Abilities Intelligence Rika is considered to be genius, and is possibly the most intelligent character in the series yet, as she is smart enough to invent gadgets and things because of which many companies hire her for service. Even the school principal, Tenma Kashiwazaki would come and invite her personality just to increase St.Chronica's prestige. However, in terms of Japanese language, Rika tends to write her sexual thoughts in too, causing much trouble. Rika is also extremely observant as she is able to identify the minute details of Kodaka and Yozora's behaviors towards each other and was thus, the only one who suspected that Kodaka and Yozora were friends, when latter told the rest the truth. Because of this skill, Rika was (ironically) the only one who understands what Kodaka really wants and desired. Physical Prowess In terms of stamina, Rika is rather weak as she cannot handle running around the school for three times (while Sena did it effortlessly) and just like Yozora, she cannot stand crowds. Trivia *Rika's surname, Shiguma (志熊) literally means "Bear Journal". *Rika's given name (理科) means "Science". *Rika is apparently have acrophobia, as she would "snap" and insult in vulgarities on gravity and Newton when going high places. *Rika is the only person Yozora is unable to manipulate or bully. This is because any insult thrown at her would be bounced back with even more sexual context that would leave Yozora exhausted. *Rika said that she has kissed a jellyfish, planarians, and even arthropods, but does say that she wanted her first mammal kiss with Kodaka. *As of Volume 8, Rika decides to "officially" become Kodaka's friend and thus, Kodaka became the first friend she's ever had. Quotes *''"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckkkkkkkkk! God damn gravity you piece of shit...! You don't care who it is as long as you can pull down on them, do you, you little bitch!! Gravity, you piggy bitch slut! Holy fucking shit what a god damn whore you are...! Hah, you're Earth's greedy little slut, you damn bitch in heat! Fuck you universal gravitation, you're just Newtonian Mechanics' dirty little whore! You're just the crusty semen left over in that slutty apple's pussy after that son of a bitch Isaac fucked its rotten juices! Special theory of relativity, you impotent phimosis piece of shit! Einstein, you old limp dick fuck! What, got something to say!? Then move that tiny little twig of yours faster! Cum faster than the speed of light! A pig that can't fly through space-time is just a piece of shit that reeks of semen and can't even last 5 seconds in his wet dreams! Fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking UNIVERRRRRRRRRSSSEE!!"'' (in Volume 5, during the Black Dragon ride) *''"Always gets lonely, but is scared of having others show they honestly care. Pretends not to notice. Pretends not to hear. Run away. Brushes it off. Avoids the issue. Refuses. Even turns to self-deception, spinning lies such as 'There's no way anybody likes me.' "'' (confronting Kodaka in Volume 6) *''"I mean, aren't we all friends already?"'' (Rika after confronting Kodaka in Volume 6) Category:Deuteragonist Category:Rika Category:Neighbor's Club Members